A Normal High School?
by the giggle bug
Summary: What happens when the Fairy Tail and Soul Eater cast are stripped of their powers, all memories and turned into regular teens going to a regular high school? Randomness, pairings and maybe even fluff. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, New Kids

**Hi, this idea just came to me suddenly and I thought wow! That would be weird so I thought I should share some of my wacky thoughts with you! I hope you love it, yours forever and ever, Giggle. xxx**

Lucy POV

"Everyone knows how important it is to have a good first impression- High School is a tough world and without a good first impression you'd commit social suicide." I lectured my dad, who was not very happy with my uniform. Of course, he had loved it before I put it on- after I had customized it, Heartfilia style. Now looking at it, I could see why my overprotective father was worried. The plaid skirt had been hitched up till mid-thigh, and I had unbuttoned the top of my shirt and loosened my tie. I wasn't going to say anything, so I pulled up my long socks, tightened my high heeled shoes, grabbed my oversized handbag which I'd now use for carrying text books along with my makeup kit.

Maka POV

"Dad, I'm not going to a party. I'm going to school. To learn. To get an education. I don't care if you think I look like some nerdy book worm. I'm 14; I can live my life how I want to. Understand?" God, he was so annoying, but at least my yelling put him into place. Life was so much better before mom left us, because of him.

Third Person POV

Today was the first day of the school year and the freshmen were split into their separate classes and were told to "socialize" between themselves for half an hour to get to know each other. Already little groups were starting to form as some people had already known others before today,

"Yo, I'm Soul," the white haired boy greeted to the pink haired one nonchalantly, with his hands thrust deep inside his blazer pockets. He looked cool and slightly bored, ignoring the glances from several of the girls inside the room.

"Natsu," The pink haired one grinned back, flashing lots of teeth, which received a smirk from Soul.

"You see that guy over there," Soul snickered, glancing at Black Star, "I've heard he's crazy. Thinks he's some kind of star."

"Yeah, but I heard his family's friendly with assassins, but I think that's just a rumour."

"Oh. You wanna grab a good seat, at the back?" The pair head off, talking about trivial incidents over the summer holidays. (I just want to point out this is their form room and the desks are in four rows of five, and all are characters are in the same class.)

AS they talked, a girl, who was furiously blushing, asked a scary looking punk -Gajeel- if he would move a seat along so she could sit with her friend.

"No, bitch." Was the answer so the girl decided to use another tactic.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Lucy and you are sooo cute," she said seductively, bending down to him -as he was already seated – giving him an eyeful of cleavage. She winked, and asked again, "Can you move now, please?" giving him big puppy dog eyes.

After a minor nosebleed, he yanked her tie closer and growled, "Like I said before, no bitch. No get out of my way." She yelped, and several students glanced in alarm at the slowly suffocating blond, expressions varying from nervous to angry. One boy stood up for the girl, and glided closer.

"Do we have a problem here?"

Gajeel looked up, it was none other than Death the Kid, and his father was the big cheese of this place. He was mad though, why did everyone pick on him? "What you gonna do about it, emo?" He taunted.

"I'm not an emo, just because of my nickname and coon stripes (human equivalent to his white lines) does not make me an emo." He retorted. They started to have an argument and had forgotten bout Lucy, until one particularly fierce red head interrupted…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Erza to the Rescue

**Thanks for carrying on reading this story, I hope you luv it as much as I do. REVIEW! TTFN, Giggle**

**xxx**

Third Person POV

"What are you doing, Gajeel?" The red head demanded leaving a flustered Gajeel let go of a pale Lucy, who was soon surrounded by her friends who clustered around her, looking for some new gossip. Gajeel was nervous- Erza was the closest thing he had to a friend and he did not want to tick her off. "I'm waiting," she said, tapping her foot in annoyance.

Scratching the back of his head, he looked almost apologetic as he answered, "She wanted my seat, and I said no, it's not my fault she's a stupid sl-"

Erza face palmed, "I thought we were going to sit at the back, away from trouble…."

Gajeel kicked himself mentally- he had got a bad reputation from that Lucy girl, for nothing. He was surprised Erza wanted to be associated with him. He meekly followed after her, to be found that only one space was left on the back row, and he let Erza sit there and he went back to sit in his seat where he was originally, only to find it already taken by one of Lucy's friends, Liz. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, he glanced around, and his heat sank as he saw he would have to sit at the front along with some nerdy bookworms.

Grey POV

I looked around my seat to see who to talk to when I caught sight of a gorgeous girl sitting in front of me with long white hair and large innocent eyes. She was currently talking animatedly to a girl with black hair about animal welfare. How cute! I was too caught up in staring at her to notice anything else until someone gave a small cough.

"Er, Grey, right? I think you should stop staring at Mirajane." Death the kid said.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for that," I replied blushing.

**Sorry it's a short one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Passing Notes…

**I know these chapters are short but I'm trying to update them to compensate! Please do the pairings poll on my profile, they WILL be taken into consideration. I love you all, my readers. Reviews make the world go round so please REVIEW! Yours forever, Giggle **

**xxx**

**For shenjane, my first reviewer!**

Mr White POV

Looking around at my new class I frowned. Students were getting stranger every year, and almost half this class had died hair. Blue, pink, white, red and even stripy! My eyes settled on to the girls in the front row, they looked like calm, quiet, pretty and hardworking girls; although next to them was a complete opposite, a menacing looking teenager, with sultry looks and an angry disposition. Feeling my class's eyes on me, I barked out my welcoming speech to them.

Liz POV

Completely ignoring our stupid teacher's words, which were droning on and on I thought back to Gajeel, and his expression when I had sat down, I thought he was going to murder me. I sighed, and ripping out a page of my rough book, I drew a quick sketch and table. Folding the note and smirking, I passed it onto Lucy, my new BFF and watched her expression as she read it. Nearly exploding with laughter, she added a mark and passed it onto my sister, Patti, who took a few seconds to understand it, then scribbled furiously next to Lucy's mark, and passed it backwards to Black Star. The note sailed across a sea of desks, getting more and more crumpled and more and more full with marks. Erza just frowned at the note before passing it on, and was the only person who hadn't marked it. The note made its way to the front, and I couldn't help noticing how Kid and Lucy held the note in their hands for way longer than normal, way longer. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she blushed slightly- suddenly interested in the treatment of school uniform- one of the many sub topics in Mr White's speech. I grinned, and watched as the note progressed to the nerdy bookworms at the front, who read it and thought it was mean, but were too nice to hand it in. Eventually, everyone in the class had read it apart from Gajeel, and he was getting angry.

Gajeel

I knew something was up. The whole class were reading a note and laughing. I smiled; anything to get me out of my dark mood. At last the note had reached the silly flat chested nerd (Maka XD) next to me and suddenly the whole class seemed to take a deep breath. She glanced at me, and we locked eyes, unable to look away. She ripped her eyes of mine- a pretty shade of green, and looked apologetic as she kept hold of the note.

In a single instance, my head cleared. I understood why I couldn't read it, it was about me! I gave her my death glare and suddenly I saw red and jumped to my feet.

"Mr White," I yelled, unable to calm down, "The whole class has been passing on a note about me and I want to read it NOW!" I think I scared the old fool a little so he leant forward and grabbed the note of the nerd next to me and read it.

He couldn't stop laughing. I am going to kill that man…

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! What's in that note review and maybe you'll convince you to publish sooner… *cackles* PEACE OUT, Giggle!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The note and giraffes

**Hello, fan-ominal fans! Well, I haven't had any more reviews from anyone apart from the amazing Shenjane, so I thought about not posting. But I have. And you have your last warning! REVIEW PEOPLE! Giggle**

**xxx**

Maka POV

She felt sorry for Gajeel; he was the only person who didn't have any friends apart from Erza. Although what he did to Lucy was unacceptable, this was cruel and mean. Mr White's laughter was contagious, and soon almost the whole class were laughing along, apart from Erza, who was gazing down at her desk- her friends, Tsubaki and Mirajane were not either.

Gajeel couldn't take it; he leapt up, ripped the letter from the teacher's hands and stared. The note was a picture of him cuddling a cute pink doll with a caption saying "At least you'll always be my friend, right Barbie?" and "Tick here if you think that's what the saddo Gajeel does in his spare time…" The page was covered in marks. **(Sorry if you didn't find it funny, I had a brain freeze!)**

Black Star POV

Damn you Gajeel for getting all the attention that clearly belongs to this star here! I need to do something so I can be in the limelight again, what could I do…

Patti POV

That funny looking boy from the note reminded me of giraffes, tall, awkward and unable to communicate. I luv giraffes! Grabbing my rough book, I opened it and took out my scented pencils. Staring intensely at the page, I started drawing my giraffe, colouring it in carefully and slowly. I was too busy to notice the commotion happening around me…

**Ha! I made this a super duper short because I only have one reviewer so for every review, I will make it 50 words longer, KK?**

**Over and out**

**Giggle**

**xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, The Bell

**Hi, I'm from England and not America so I'm not sure how the whole system works across the Atlantic so the characters may have a very weird timetable. Wow! Two more reviewers so I have to add 100 more words. Sorry for the wait, my** **internet died… Please review! Thanks for the pairings, I will try.**

**Ta, Giggle**

**xxx**

**For DJSatomi and RaxtMec202, and of course to the super doper Shenjane, or should I say Lyjane!*confused face!***

Tsubaki POV

Thank goodness we were saved by the bell. Literally. Gajeel looked like he was about to strangle Mr White but the bell rang and the class sighed collectively. I checked my timetable- Maths first; I wondered which one of my friends would be with me although I wouldn't mind making some new ones as well. I was pleased to see my new friend Mirajane was with me, but Maka, my other friend had History.

Kid POV

Looking at my timetable, I saw that I had History next so I shoved my new books in my bug and started walking out of the classroom, hearing someone shouting my name, I turned to see a grinning Grey looking at me. "You got history next?" He asked. Seeing my nod, he replied, "Great, me too!" Grey smiled and we walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence.

Maka POV

I had History next and was looking at my planner trying to find the classroom it was located in. I felt kind of lonely, my two friends had maths next but I reminded myself that this was school, not a slumber party. I jumped suddenly when a voice said to me, "Yo, I'm Soul, do you know where history is?" Mutely I nodded. This was Soul Eater Evans, one of the most popular guys of our year. All the girls were in love with him. Rolling my eyes at them, I thought about how I wished I was in maths away from the weirdoes. "Er, tiny-tits?" Startled, I blushed as they were staring at me zoned out. My eye focused on an annoyed looking Soul.

"My name is Ma-" I was cut off by the bell, a high shrill which indicated I was late. Shrieking, I realised I might make a terrible first impression and sprinted down the corridor, leaving the boy in shock…

Soul POV

"Whoa. That sure is one crazy chick." I drawled at Blackstar. Rolling my eyes at his disappointment that tiny-tits paid no attention to him, I lazily followed the girl up the stairs, sneering at the bright walls and posters. Walking down the corridor, oblivious to the fact we were already late, I stopped to see a poster of some cheerleaders. "Yo, Black Star, look at these babes…"

Juvia POV

**(to be honest I wasn't going to have her as a main character, but this is for you DJSatomi!)**

_Juvia loves Grey, so why does he have different class to her?_ I sighed and took my seat at the back of the classroom with no one next to me. I had no friends here, but I still had my Grey…

**What do you think? Tell me by reviewing now or I will cry, probably. Haven't any of you joined the review revolution? Did you like it? Review to tell me- I don't care if its negative, just REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, and I shouldn't make excuses but the internet broke.**

**Giggle**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Maths and Form Leader (or for the Americans': Math and Class President!)

**This is for all my reviewers… To all you American peeps, I apologize for my English spellings (maths, instead of math, eg) but I am in "Britland" so, yeah. I want to especially thank Nallux for the amazing review; I hope this is what you mean. I know I haven't updated in forever but the internet died on me and I had loads of tests and birthday celebrations…**

Third Person POV

Sunlight streamed in through the large windows of the maths room where a group of children were forced to sit in silence for ten minutes because of their rowdy and late entrance. Some children at the front sat quietly, studying the wood grain on their desk and trying to avoid attention. A bluenette sighed and doodled Gray and Juvia forever on her maths book, receiving a glare from the strict teacher, Mrs Norris, for the slight noise. Erza rolled her eyes and tipped back on her chair, oblivious to the ogling she was receiving from several of the boys. Black Star, bored of the silence, stood up on his plastic chair and climbed on to the table. Mrs Norris' eyes bulged as she too stood up, and barked at the boy, "What on Earth do you think you're doing child?" Her yellow eyes glared at him. Black Star ignored the slowly turning magenta teacher and hopped onto the wooden desk while facing the class with a smug look on his face.

Mrs Norris sighed, and told the insolent boy, "If you do not get down on the count of five, I will be forced to give you a detention- which is not a good idea…" Suddenly a timer rung, indicating the end of the silence and a low buzz of chatter filled the air as students laughed at the idiot on the table. "SILENCE!" The woman shouted, but when there was no reaction from the talking class she walked out muttering about needing an aspirin.

Liz smirked and pointed out to her younger sister- who was ripping sheets out of her maths book to make a giraffe. "Don't talk to him Patti." Her sister glanced at Black Star, who was swinging from the light in the classroom, sending everyone else into periodic moments of darkness and light. A group had gathered round laughing at him and cluttered the wooden desks in the centre of the classroom.

Needless to say, the teacher did not return…

After an uneventful lesson of Geography, both classes met together at break in their form room- a medium sized classroom overlooking the lush sports field. Friends chattered together to discuss the becoming viral maths lesson and Black Star buzzed with joy at all his attention as he said to his old friend Tsubaki, "All publicity is good publicity!"

Mr White entered the classroom and told Black Star as he walked in, "Good job boy. I heard that because of you that bastard Norris left early!" He grinned, and the class followed his example, glad their form teacher wasn't a boring saddo after all. He cleared his throat and continued, "Well, to more serious matters, we need to vote for a form leader. I want all of you to prepare 30 seconds of speaking and at the end we will vote for the winner." There was a ripple of excitement as everyone knew the privilages of being a form leader so the teenagers sat down in their earlier seats and did some form of preparation. A few, like Maka and Erza, scribbled furiously on some paper while others just discussed what they would say.

"I think Soul should be form leader, he's soo hot-"This received a grin from the Albino.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama-"

"-Do you think this is any good-?"

Throughout the class students talked until Mr White raised his hand in acknowledgment, "Alright, first is Maka Albarn."

The blond girl stood up and walked to the small space at the front of the classroom. She took deep breaths and received nodding glances from Mr White but all she could look at was the white haired boy smirking at her…

**Cliff hanger! Do you think this chapter is any better than the others. Tell me who you think shall become form leader/class president by review…so REVIEW!**

**Roger that.**

**Giggle**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Form Leader

**For those who are interested, this is the school uniform, modelled by the SE cast: .com/souleater/images/d/d1/Members_of_ I hope you like it, I know, I wrote these last two chapters really quickly but it is so fun! Who do you think should win and btw, I'm just doing the casts and in alphabetical order. Please review, they really help…**

**Roger that.**

**Giggle**

**xxx **

Maka finally tore her eyes of Soul and nervously glanced at the rest of the class before opening her mouth. "Hello, I'm Maka Albarn, I like school, my friends and I-"She was cut off by Natsu yelling Tiny-tits causing her to blush while she continued shakily. "Well. I would be a good form leader because I care about your choices and what you-"She was stopped again, but this time by a sighing Mr White.

"I'm sorry Maka, but your time is up. Next is…Kidd Death."

People chattered as they talked about Kid's rich and famous family. He walked up with a serious expression and he looked dead on at the interested class. "Well, you know who I am, I guess. I have something to admit though- and please don't laugh. I have a severe case of OCD and I am having therapy so I would not make it to the afterschool meetings so please don't vote for me." He left, leaving everyone with a puzzled expression on their faces.

Mr White gulped and read out the nest name. "Natsu Dragoneel!"

Natsu confidently walked forward before smiling at the expectant class. "Hi! I'm Natsu. I think school is kinda rubbishy and I can't wait till I can leave but until then, make m form leader so I can make your school life as bore free as possible!" Without waiting for Mr White he loped back to his seat, receiving an enthusiastic round of applause and a high five from Soul, who was leaning back on his chair and gazing at the back of Lucy's head.

The pink haired boy earned a glare from Mr White as he looked at the class list, "Please can we have Soul Evans!"

The white haired boy grinned at Natsu and told him over his shoulder while walking cockily, "I can do so much better!" As he reached the front he grinned his lopsided smile, receiving blushes and giggles from the girls, who whispered to their friends about his appearance. He only had eyes for Lucy though, whose eyes were twinkling as they gazed at his. "Yo, I'm Soul." He shrugged, keeping up his cool persona. "Yeah, so about this whole form leader thing…I'll hope you'll be on my team!" Gajeel snorted at the albino and Soul retorted, "Unless you spend your time playing with Barbies (chapter ¾, I think!) like metal head here." The class smiled, except for Erza who leapt up.

"Stop picking on Gajeel." She demanded, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him.

Gajeel now stared at her. "I don't want a girl to fight my battles, Erza!"

"Well, I was just sticking up-"

"I don't need your-"

"Fine, I was trying to be-"

"Go help some old lady with her shop-"

"SHUT UP!" Soul yelled, stopping the two's argument. Gajeel angrily sat down, slamming his hands on the table while Erza disappointedly shook her head, frowning.

**So you have heard Maka, Kid, Natsu and Soul and for those people who love the characters I haven't done yet, don't worry, it's in alphabetical order, so they are coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Juvia loves Gray-sama!

**This is a dull filler chapter, sorry if they are getting tedious. I really really really want you to review please. It really makes my day. Before I started writing my own stories I never reviewed but now I have realised how important they are….**

**Love you lots and lots**

**Giggle**

**Xxx**

Third Person POV

Mr White frowned at the argument, and glancing at his watch he paled to see they still had just under an hour left. He looked at his list. _How am I supposed to be their tutor for a whole year? _He asked mentally and sighed. "Gray Fullbuster!" Leaning back on his chair and talking to Kid was Gray and he nodded at Mr White as he walked up.

Ripples of giggles travelled through the class as he walked up- girls blushing and boys smirking. He didn't notice until he reached the front and Kid cleared his throat and informed him, "Gray- where are your clothes?" The class broke into peals of laughter- like a dam which had let go of all its water. Gray panicked and looked around the class until realising he had left them in his locker. He was embarrassed.

Mr White groaned, "The one I thought was normal was actually a stripper!" Gajeel at the front heard the teacher and snorted. Soul smirked and leaned over to Natsu to make a comment on the raven haired boy.

Juvia shouted out, "I love you Gray-sama! I hope you win!" Gray smiled, although was slightly worried at the girl's enthusiasm. He glanced out of the windows to see the year above playing sport out on the field and wished he could join them. He turned to the class.

"Hello. I'm Gray- I have a brother and a sister in the year above and I think school's…okay." He sighed. "I don't want to be the leader or whatever this thing is for so, if you vote for me I will be severely pissed!" The class smiled, this was a normal introduction- the first this morning. Juvia leapt up to her feet and cheered. In her hands was a large banner saying "Vote for Gray-sama!" Some girls giggled at it's cuteness. Juvia grinned. "I love you!" Gray rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair.

Mr White looked at his plain black watch. They still had 40 minutes. "Next up is, let's see, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy winced at the sound of her surname as she proceeded to the front of the class room. Liz whispered "Good Luck!" As she walked up and Lucy smiled at her over her shoulder...

**Yep…Another short one. Did you like it? On my profile you can vote for pairings. Will there be Gruvia or will Gray's crush on Tsubaki turn into anything more serious. You vote and tell me…or review!**

**Giggle. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul and Lucy or Soul and Maka?**

**Have I not updated in ages or have I not updated in ages? Did you miss me? I guess not….my writing is as awful as ever. Anyway, now it is the summer holidays expect frequent updates! Yip yip yippee!**

Third Person POV

Lucy giggled as Liz waved good luck to her friend. "Come on Lucky Lucy!" Liz squealed.

The Heartfilia froze. That was what her mother called her…Lucky Lucy. She stood up, dazed. "Uh, thanks!" She grinned, shaking her golden mane and walking up confidently and nodded politely at the crowd of students looking up at her. "Hiya everyone!" The girl smiled. "In case you didn't know- I'm Lucy…"

Natsu POV

"I'm Lucy…." I grinned at her words. She was so adorable; I bet she would be able to charm even stupid metal head, Gajeel. I didn't tell anyone, but we knew each other from outside school. We weren't friends. No way! But we weren't strangers either; I ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of Gajeel in my mind and get them back on Lucy instead. Lucy… Oh, looking at her talking passionately about getting rid of school uniform, I could feel her happiness radiating off her. I think I might even have a tiny bit of a-

"-Crush on her," Soul murmured. I looked up at him.

Quickly glancing at Lucy before turning back to him, "What did you say?" I asked bewildered. How could he know what I was thinking? Soul answered for me. The wrong answer.

"Yeah. I know it's weird, but I think I have a crush on her." He shrugged, smirking.

I frowned, quick! Think of something to stop him! "Uh, but I bet a load of other guys do too, Soul."

"That's why I'm going to make my move on her before anyone else can! I'll ask her to go out with me at lunch! Thanks Natsu! A cool guy like me shouldn't be a girl's second choice.

I think I was dying inside.

Third Person POV

Lucy had just finished her speech and everyone applauded loudly. Suddenly Gajeel asked her loudly, "Oi! Bunny girl! You gonna flash everyone now?" She blushed ad stared at the floor,, turning pink. At his comment, four people stood up indignantly. Soul, Natsu, Erza and Maka glared at him.

"Gajeel…." Erza warned sternly as she sat down, confident the other three would deal with him.

Maka, who was closest to the offending boy frowned, "Is that anyway to treat a girl? And what kind of a boy makes up stupid nicknames?"

"Us Tiny-tits!" Natsu chortled, forgetting about Lucy who had slunk back into her chair.

Soul gave him a high five. "How are you going to stop that punk anyway? You're just a weird little nerd!" He grinned, but his smile slid off as he saw Maka's face. She was biting her lip, and faiing to hold back her tears. When he caught her eye she glared at him and sat down, but Soul felt….bad. He wanted to hug her and wipe her tears away. He frowned at himself. What was he thinking? What should he do?

**Okay dokey! I'm sleepy now! Giggles!**


End file.
